callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Call of Duty (serie)
right|300px Call of Duty is een serie gecreëerd door Ben Chichoski. The serie is uitgegeven door Activision and het grootste deel van de games zijn gemaakt door Infinity Ward en Treyarch, daarnaast zijn sommige gemaakt door Amaze Entertainment and Gray Matter Interactive Studios. Over het algemeen worden ieder jaar nieuw games gemaakt en uitgegeven. Naast bekende uitgevers, is een nieuwe uitgever, Sledgehammer Games, de uitgever voor de nieuwste game in the Modern Warfare franchise van de Call of Duty serie, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty, het eerste deel van de serie, won meer dan tachtig Game of the year prijzen in 2003. Het tweede deel Call of Duty 2, was in 2005 het eerste Xbox 360 spel dat meer dan een miljoen exemplaren verkocht en was het meestverkochte spel van het jaar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 brak in 2009 het record van meeste opbrengsten op de eerste dag van de verkoop, met meer dan $310 miljoen dollar in de Verenigde Staten, Engeland en Australië alleen, en verslaat hiermee Grand Theft Auto IV welke het record had van $310 miljoen dollar wereldwijd. Lijst van games *'1.) ''Call of Duty (2003)' **2.) ''Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) **3.) Call of Duty: Classic (2009) *'4.) ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004)' *'5.) Call of Duty 2 (2005)' **6.) ''Call of Duty 2 (Mobile) (2006) **7.) Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) (2007) *'8.) ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005)' *'9.) Call of Duty 3 (2006)' *'10.) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (2007)' *'11.) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007)' **12.) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (2007) **13.) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) (2007) **14.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition'' (2009) *'15.) ''Call of Duty: World at War (2008)' **16.) ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) **17.) Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (2008) **18.) Call of Duty: World at War (Mobile) (2008) **19.) Call of Duty: Zombies (2009) *'20.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009)' **21.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon (2009) **22.) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) *'23.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)' **24.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (2010) **25.) Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile (2010) **26.) Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies (2011) *'27.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)' **28.) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) *'29.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012)' **30.) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) *'31.) ''Call of Duty Online (2013)' *'32.) Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013)' *'33.) Call of Duty Mobile (?)' *'34.) Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games) (?)' *35.) Call of Duty: Black Ops III De hoofdgames # ''Call of Duty (2003) # Call of Duty 2 (2005) # Call of Duty 3 (2006) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) # Call of Duty: World at War (2008) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) # Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) # Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) # ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''(2014) de:Call of Duty-Serie el:Call of Duty (σειρά) en:Call of Duty (series) es:Call of Duty (saga) fr:Call of Duty (série) ja:コール オブ デューティ（シリーズ） pl:Seria Call of Duty pt-br:Call of Duty (série) ru:Call of Duty (серия игр) sv:Call of Duty (spelserie) zh:使命召唤（系列）